The proposed research encompasses a series of animal, in vitro, and clinical studies stemming from our demonstration of the accelerating effects of non-viable Staphylococcus aureus, its cell wall and peptidoglycan (STAPH) on the healing of skin incisions and the formation of reparative tissue in subcutaneous polyvinyl alcohol sponges. These studies are aimed at elucidating the basic mechanisms, direct and indirect, underlying the wound healing accelerating effects on these agents. A series of related studies will be carried out which we believe will a) demonstrate the accelerating effects and mechanisms of action of STAPH on the healing of some other types of wounds encountered commonly clinically and b) demonstrate also the ameliorating effects and underlying mechanisms of action of STAPH on the impaired healing characteristic of several important clinical pathophysiologic states, e.g. glucocorticoid administration, diabetes and serious trauma. Experiments are planned to determine whether one or more subunits of peptidoglycan, specifically n- acetyl-glucosamyl-n-acetyl-muramyl dipeptide (GMDP) and n-acetyl muramyl dipeptide (MDP) and their analogs have wound healing accelerating effects. The proposed clinical studies are to determine the wound healing accelerating effects of these agents in humans. Our long term objective is to lay the basis for the use of these agents in the care of patients, thereby improving in a major way the healing of their wounds, their convalescence and their recovery.